


Together or Not At All

by heythereromeo_xo



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Bughead Smut, Endgame, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, High School, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, bughead - Freeform, bughead love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-05 18:25:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17924009
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heythereromeo_xo/pseuds/heythereromeo_xo
Summary: Set after events from 2 x 22.Betty Cooper and Jughead Jones are now stronger than ever after this year's events. Now ruling the Southside as the Serpent King and Queen, they are indestructible and not even their biggest challenge yet could break them.





	1. Morning at the Five Seasons

Betty groaned softly as she got shaken out of a deep comfortable slumber by a mobile phone alarm vibrating on the bedside table as well as playing the classic radar tone that annoyingly comes with an IPhone.

 _It must be 7 in the morning._ Betty thought internally.

Betty kept her eyes closed. She felt too cosy to wake from her racoon and hoped that the sound would just evaporate. It was like her prayers were answered when she heard a light shuffling beside her and the alarm stopped and happily welcomed the peaceful sound of silence.

Suddenly, she felt a warm breath lingering on her neck before she felt open mouth kisses being planted up and down her neck. Betty’s lips twitched into a smile and she squirmed comfortably in her lover’s embrace.

“Mmm hey,” she said sleepily.

“Good morning my queen,” Jughead responded huskily, “Wakey, wakey.”

Betty sighed in exasperation as she rolled onto her back for her eyes to meet mysterious but beautiful blue eyes. She reached her hand up to Jughead’s cheek to find Jughead welcome her touch by leaning into it.

She couldn’t help but think how lucky she was. To have found someone as charming and loving as Jughead, who completely and utterly adored and loved her just as much as she did him. She couldn’t believe all those years that she had spent and wasted pyning and getting head over heels for Archie when the guy that she was meant to be with was right in front of her and practically knew all her life.

And when she thought that things couldn’t get any better, after being promoted to being the Serpent King, Jughead had asked Betty whether she could stand by his side as the Serpent Queen.

“Do we have to go to school?” Betty whined, sighing sadly. Her finger on her other hand traced down Jughead’s chest inbetween his nipples. “Can’t we just stay here?” She licked her lips.

Jughead’s eyes followed Betty’s index finger closely as the feel of her finger going down his chest sent shivers all over his body, like sparks of electricity. Jughead looked back up to find Betty pouting at him like a puppy which made his heart melt every time she looked at him like that. He could drown in her sparkling eyes.

“What’s the alternative?” Jughead smiled sexily, as he curled a strand of Betty’s blonde hair around his finger.

“We could stay here,” Betty bit down on her bottom lip suggestively.

“We could,” Jughead agreed, his lips twitching into a small smirk. He leant down and kissed Betty hard but lovingly on the mouth for a few seconds. “But what about your best friend’s ceremony for school buddy president?”

“It’s not until this afternoon. We could just spend the morning here,” Betty grinned innocently, “Would be a shame to waste the room.”

“Betty Cooper, since when did you become such a bad girl?” Jughead smirked. He had to admit, he didn’t want to leave this hotel room either. He would more than happily stay with Betty in bed all day. He loved this kinky and confident side of Betty and he was extremely honoured that he was the only one that got to see that side of Betty.

“Became influenced and got on the wrong side of the track,” Betty quipped which made Jughead laugh.

With that, Betty pulled Jughead’s head down towards her and kissed him passionately. Jughead adjusted his body so he was hovering over Betty and planted himself inbetween her legs. Jughead moaned against Betty’s lips, savouring every moment as it wasn’t every day that the two of them got to be together in a five star hotel. Betty wasted no time in biting down softly on Jughead’s bottom lip, immediately allowing her access to slip her tongue into his mouth. Jughead’s tongue collaborated with hers, both fighting for dominance as they started grinding against each other.

Jughead’s lips moved away from hers as it started to target her neck and started to kiss, suck and nip gently which sent Betty wild as she moaned in pleasure and started to arch herself up towards Jughead’s arousal.

Jughead grunted in pleasure, “What do you want Betts?” He asked as he continued kissing her neck and made his way down to her breasts.

He knew full well what they both wanted but he liked to hear her say it every now and again.

“You, my king,” Betty whispered in a sultry tone, to see how it sounded and how the words actually rolled off her tongue perfectly.

Jughead immediately looked up at Betty with a dark lust in his eyes. Growling, he lunged for her and smashed their lips together and they started kissing hot and passionately, their tongues fighting eagerly for dominance. Jughead’s hands touching wherever he could on Betty whilst Betty’s fingers were tangled in Jughead’s dark raven locks. 

Refusing to detach himself away from Betty, his arm stretched out to where his beanie hat was resting on the bedside table. Beside the hat were a couple of condoms and he grabbed one of them before he resumed in focusing his full attention on Betty.

Before they arrived at the Five Seasons and before Jughead and Betty met up with Archie and Veronica in Pops, Jughead called Betty and asked whether she could get away for the evening and to pack an overnight bag and suggesting for her to tell her mum that she was staying round Veronica’s encase she kicked off.

When they went their separate ways from Archie and Veronica after their milkshakes at Pops, Jughead took Betty on his motorcycle and took them to the Five Seasons. Betty couldn’t believe it at first that Jughead had managed to get a room here. When they arrived at their room for the night and saw the king size bed waiting for them, Jughead wasted no time in taking hold of Betty and kissing her passionately. Soon enough, clothes were removed and they were performing the act of love and drank champagne in the aftermath. Little did they both know that they would succeed in doing it twice that night after Jughead asked Betty to join him in the Serpents as his queen.

Their love making the night before was slow and passionate, savouring each other’s bodies and taking their time but this time, Jughead decided that it was time for playful.

The outside world could wait because all that mattered was him and Betty.

An hour later, Jughead and Betty were tangled up in each other with Betty snuggled into Jughead’s side, her head resting on his chest with her hand holding his. Jughead was stroking her hair which was rather messy after their morning antics.

“Are you sure you didn’t injure yourself being like that?” Betty giggled, referring to their most recent sexual encounter. Not that she was complaining, but Jughead did have some injuries after he put his life on the line. There was a bandage round the top of his arm and a deep cut on his face which was healing now.

“No,” Jughead chuckled as he kissed the top of her head. “Even if I did, it was worth it.”

Betty giggled as she looked up at him and planted a kiss on his lips before she lay back down again. Her mind began to drift and it broke her heart every time she thought of how she had almost lost Jughead forever.

For a long time, she knew that she was going to find it hard to erase that memory of Jughead laying limp and bleeding in FP’s arms.

_“Jug,” Betty choked as her eyes were starting to sting from the tears that were seeping through. She felt frozen to the spot and was finding it hard to catch her breath._

_“Someone call an ambulance!” FP demanded teary and practically shouting as he lay Jughead down on the muddy ground._

_“I’ll call them now,” Sweetpea told them as he got his phone out._

_Betty couldn’t keep her eyes away from Jughead who was lying unconscious on the floor. She felt like her feet were stuck to the ground. She wanted to run to him. This had to be a dream, a very bad dream, the worst nightmare even._

_“Betty.”_

_Betty jumped as a hand touched her shoulder. She whipped her head round to find Archie touching her shoulder and looking at her concerned. This was reality._

_Betty choked back tears as she ran over to Jughead and was on her knees beside him. She started sobbing hysterically as she grabbed hold of his hand and ran her fingers through his dark hair._

_“Juggie, wake up please,” Betty pleaded. The tears would not stop flowing. “I can’t lose you again, I love you.”_

_Betty landed her face on Jughead’s side as she sobbed into it, pleading repeatedly for him to wake up. The other Serpents, Cheryl and Archie were watching on, each of their hearts breaking for her. Jughead and Betty had been through so much already and they knew that if anything happened to Jughead, it would destroy Betty…literally._

_FP was kneeling on the other side of Jughead as he held his other hand. Betty couldn’t stop herself from crying and could feel herself starting to shake. She was so scared that this was the end for them. It couldn’t be the end. They were only just beginning. She refused to let it be the end._

_Betty felt a pair of hands touch her waist as they gently pulled her back. Betty gasped softly in shock and turned round to find Archie was kneeling next to her._

_“Betty,” he said hoarsely._

_“No,” Betty cried, pushing Archie forcefully away. She didn’t want Archie. She wanted Jughead. She couldn’t get her head round why she wasted years having romantic feelings for Archie when the person that was so right and perfect for her was his best male friend. And now she could be about to lose him forever and she was inconsolable._

_“Betty,” Archie pressed.  He knew that she was pushing him away but he could tell that she really needed the comfort._

_Betty’s face softened but she was still sobbing. Archie pulled Betty into a tight hug as she wailed loudly into his chest and still kept hold of Jughead’s hand. Archie had a lump in his throat. It wasn’t just the love of Betty’s life that was lying there, it was also one of his bestest friends._

_“I can’t lose him Archie,” Betty sobbed. “I can’t.”_

_Archie stroked the back of her hair, “You won’t. It’ll be okay Betts.”_

_“Betty,” FP interrupted. Betty and Archie pulled away from each other to notice that FP had two fingers pressed to the side of Jughead’s neck. “There’s still a pulse. He’s still alive.”_

_Betty let out a breath that she didn’t realise she had been holding in in relief. Betty looked down at Jughead and gave him a watery smile and started stroking his hair._

_“I’m here Jug,” Betty choked. “Stay with me, please.”_

_The ambulance arrived 5 minutes later. Betty went in the ambulance with Jughead whereas FP followed behind on the motorbike and Archie in his truck. The rest of the Serpents and Cheryl decided to head back to the Southside but insisted that they were kept updated on any developments on Jughead._

_It felt like hours that FP, Betty and Jughead were waiting in the family room while Jughead was taken for scans and surgery. It turned out that Jughead had lost a lot of blood and nurses and doctors were doing everything they could to ensure that Jughead was fit for recovery._

_Eventually, Betty fell asleep on Archie’s shoulder due to very high emotions and exhaustion. The next thing she knew, she was being shaken awake. When she opened her eyes, she was lying on the sofa in the family room and FP was looking down at her smiling softly._

_“Sorry I didn’t want to wake you,” FP said sincerely._

_Betty stretched as she sat herself up. “Is there any news on Jug?”_

_“He’s awake,” FP smiled. “I just went to see him, I didn’t want to disturb you, and you needed to sleep. Jughead wants to see you.”_

_Betty’s heart almost leaped out of her chest. Jughead’s awake and he’s asking for her. She smiled as she raised herself up on her two feet. Her eyes wandered around the room and she frowned. “Where did Archie go?”_

_“I sent him home,” said FP. “I said to him that I’d take care of you. I thought I should take the prerogative since my son couldn’t.” He added cheekily._

_Betty giggled as they left the family room and started walking down the corridor._

_FP coughed awkwardly, “Erm, I hope you don’t mind but I mentioned to Jughead what happened with your dad.”_

_“No it’s fine,” Betty smiled timidly. She let out a sigh, “Saves me the job!”_

_To be honest, she was dreading having that conversation with Jughead anyway. For months she was looking for the face behind the Black Hood and all along it was the man who she was supposed to look up to and lived under the same roof as her. Her father._

_Betty and FP reached Jughead’s room and were standing outside._

_“I’ll leave you two to it. You two need some space,” FP touched her shoulder. “If you need me, I’ll be in the cafeteria.”_

_Betty smiled as she turned her body towards the door. She took a deep breath as she opened the door and there he was. Jughead was sat up in the bed wearing a hospital gown and his face had a few stitches in the odd places. Jughead turned his head and gave Betty a sheepish smile._

_“Betty,” he said weakly._

_“Juggie,” Betty gasped. Tears were threatening to fall and Jughead noticed._

_“None of that c’mon,” Jughead smiled reassuringly. He shuffled to the side of the bed a bit more and stretched his arm out towards Betty. “Come here.”_

_Betty closed the door and frowned, “I don’t think I’m allowed on the bed.”_

_“I don’t care,” Jughead was adamant. “You need me and I need you.”_

_Betty smiled softly. Jughead needed her and he knew that she needed him. She walked over to the bed and quickly took her shoes off. She carefully lowered herself down onto the bed to lie down beside Jughead. Like a magnet, Jughead’s arms immediately circled tightly around Betty as he pulled her down close to him. Betty’s head rested on her shoulder and she wrapped her arm around his front tightly, never wanting to let go._

_“I’m so sorry,” Jughead apologised._

_“Don’t you ever do anything like that again, Jughead Jones,” Betty said curtly and tearily as she melted herself into Jughead._

_“I promise,” Jughead whispered as he kissed the top of her head. “It’s going to be okay.”_

“You’ve gone quiet,” Jughead awoke Betty from her thoughts.

Betty looked up to find Jughead looking at her with a slight frown. Jughead ran his thumb down Betty’s cheek. “Are you okay?” He asked softly.

“I’m fine,” Betty said falsely, smiling. She sat up and looked at Jughead, “You fancy testing the Jacuzzi out?” She asked chirpily, going back down to peck Jughead’s lips.

“Yeah why not,” Jughead grinned.

Together, they scrambled out of bed and put the luxury hotel gowns on before they headed into the bathroom and filled the bath tub up with warm bubbly water with Jughead warning Betty that the water cannot be too hot after hearing from Archie how Veronica likes her bathes hot and wasn’t exactly pleasant for male genitals.

Once the Jacuzzi was up and running, Jughead slid his robe off and climbed into the tub, sitting himself comfortably at one end of the tub. He held his hand out to support Betty with getting in like the gentleman he was around her. Betty shrugged her gown off, letting it drop to the floor around her feet. She took Jughead’s hand as she stepped into the bath and situated herself inbetween his legs.

Jughead’s arms enveloped Betty’s body as she leant back on him like he was shielding her from the world.

“So are you going to tell me what you were thinking about back there?” Jughead enquired, nuzzling his face into her blonde locks. Betty should have known that he could see right through her.

Betty sighed, “It’s nothing.”

“Betty,” Jughead prompted with slight force.

Betty closed her eyes, “I can’t get it out of my head, Jug.”

“What out of your head? Betts, your dad isn’t worth it. Please don’t let him get to you, there’s nothing wrong with you. You’re…you’re perfect.”

Betty thanked her lucky stars that she had her back to Jughead as she could feel her cheeks start to heat up.

“As it happens, I wasn’t thinking about that,” Betty admitted sheepishly.

“Then what?” Jughead pressed. Then, it clicked. He let out a sigh, “Baby, I’m here.” He said softly.

“I know you are,” Betty sniffed, accidently allowing her emotions to leak out. “It just scares me so much how I almost lost you. I can’t ever go through that again.”

“And you won’t.” Jughead smiled slightly and held Betty a little tighter, “Do you want to know something?”

“What?” Betty frowned, turning her head to look at Jughead, her fingers slightly playing with his.

“When I was unconscious, I dreamt of you,” Jughead gulped. “There was you, Archie and Veronica standing by my grave.” That vision sent shivers down Jughead’s spine. “And you were knelt down by my grave and touched the headstone and you asking me to come back to you, saying how our story isn’t over.” He chuckled to himself. His face straightened as he gazed into Betty’s beautiful green orbs. His thumb ran gently down her cheek as he started to speak softly.  “And then I woke up. That was the only dream that I remember having and I like to think that I came back because of you.”

“Jug,” Betty smiled.

“So because of that, you are now stuck with me,” Jughead teased, gently.

“I can live with that,” Betty giggled, kissing him on the lips which he gladly returned.

“I also think that you pretty much saved my life too,” Jughead admitted as he tucked a strand of Betty’s hair behind her ear. He continued when he noticed her frown, “Dad told me that you called him pretty much straight after I got off the phone to you. If Dad didn’t find me when he did, I might not be here.”

Betty shook her head, “I don’t want to think about that. All I care about is that you’re here with me. When I was waiting at the hospital, I also thought about the years that I was after Archie and if I didn’t have those feelings for him, would you and I have gotten together sooner and had more time together if anything happened to you?”

“We got together at the perfect time,” Jughead smiled.

“In the middle of a murder investigation?” Betty giggled, raising her eyebrow.

“Definitely, it’s our speciality,” Jughead joked which made Betty laugh.

“I was pretty good at hiding it but I always thought that there was something special about you Betty Cooper,” Jughead admitted. “I sound selfish but when I worked it out that you liked Archie, I was sort of hoping that he wouldn’t notice or he would reject you, no offence. Because with him in the picture, I felt like I had no chance.”

“I was pretty hung up wasn’t I,” Betty giggled sheepishly. Her face softened as she looked into Jughead’s blue orbs. “But I’m so glad that I got over all of that and am now with the person who I’m supposed to be with.”

Jughead gazed at his beautiful queen with nothing but love. How did he get so lucky? It will amaze him every day. “I meant what I said you know when I called you that night, I will never stop loving you,” he confessed sheepishly.

If Betty smiled any wider, her jaw would physically break. Betty turned her body fully so she was facing her king and started kissing him passionately which Jughead deepened. This gave him the response he needed. Betty loved him just as much as he did her. Their tongues started to lazily dance about in each other’s mouth as their hands started running all over each other’s bodies.

After everything that had happened in their lives, they had finally found time for them and nothing would tear them apart. They were finally where they wanted and needed to be.


	2. One Day

Betty was in a daze as she walked out of the building where she spent her internship, assisting Mary Andrews and Sarah McCoy gather evidence on Archie’s case to prove that he didn’t murder Cassidy. Betty really had wished that her and Jughead had stayed in the hotel room at the Five Seasons. When they returned to school and attended Archie’s ceremony, police came to the school and arrested Archie.

Hiram Lodge had set him up.

Betty exhaled deeply and closed her eyes as the hot summer air hit her face. When she opened her eyes, her eyes found a familiar motorbike and her lips started to stretch into a small smile of relief.  Betty had agreed to meet Jughead after work to grab dinner at Pops with Archie and Veronica. Archie got released on bail and was making each day worthwhile because who knows whether he would have to leave Riverdale for a long time due to the law.

Betty walked towards the motorcycle to meet Jughead. He had his back to her as he sat on the motorcycle but as soon as he felt someone coming towards him, he turned his head and flashed Betty a welcoming smile.

“Hey,” Jughead greeted as he hopped off the motorcycle and kissed Betty’s cheek. “How was it?”

“Same old,” Betty sighed.

“We have to go meet Archie and Veronica, but we can talk about it later if you want,” Jughead offered as he handed Betty his helmet.

Betty took the helmet and gave a small smile, “Sure.” She shrugged.

Jughead gave Betty a reassuring smile before he turned back to his motorcycle and swung his leg over the seat and sat down. He waited as Betty fastened the helmet securely on her head and sat behind him. Jughead felt a warm sensation in his body as he felt Betty’s arms curl around his waist, holding his middle tightly. Jughead turned on the engine and set them both off to join the traffic.

x-x-x-x-x-x

What would seem like one regular evening with four good friends chilling out in their favourite diner in a cosy booth sipping milkshakes and eating burgers would seem completely ordinary, but it was far from ordinary.

Flabbergasted, Betty, Veronica and Archie were staring at Jughead as he started to finish Betty’s onion rings that she had left, without noticing that his friends and girlfriend were looking at him. The four of them had finished their meals and were full, well except for one obviously…

“Do you ever stop eating?” Betty raised her eyebrow and shaking her head slightly.

Jughead turned to Betty and smirked, “Why are you jealous?”

Betty rolled her eyes and turned to Veronica with her expression neutral, but a small smile was threatening to break out. Veronica’s eyes widened in disbelief with her mouth agape as she looked back at Betty whereas Archie scoffed a chuckle.

“Dude, that was terrible,” Archie commented.

Betty and Veronica looked at Archie and started giggling. Only Jughead.

“Do you guys want another milkshake?” Betty offered, noticing that the four of them had almost finished their milkshakes.

“No thank you,” Archie declined. “Ronnie and I actually have to go, I said to my parents that we’d join them for a family games night.”

“Oh, like what the three of us use to do when we were younger?” Jughead grinned, “And my parents would come along too.”

“Yeah and when you were losing, you use to flip the Monopoly board over!” Betty teased, grinning.

Jughead turned to his side and looked straight at her, “I did not!” He spoke defensively.

Archie chuckled, agreeing with Betty. Veronica looked at Archie and smiled, happy to see him laugh with everything he’s going through.

“But hey, we should all do something pretty soon and go away for a couple of days,” Veronica suggested, enthusiastically.

They all knew that Archie’s days in Riverdale bu we’re now numbered but Veronica wanted to make the most of it by doing stuff as a couple or with Betty and Jughead.

“What go away to _‘Lodge Lodge’_?” Jughead mimicked with slight sarcasm. “Do you really think that’s a good idea?”

“No definitely not,” Veronica rolled her eyes. “I was thinking of renting somewhere for the weekend, somewhere as far away from here as possible.”

“Sounds good to me,” Betty responded, her arm starting to naturally lean on Jughead’s shoulder.

“Anyway, we best shoot off now,” Archie told Veronica.

“Okay,” Veronica nodded, finishing her chocolate milkshake before grabbing her bag and standing up. “See you later you two!”

“See ya,” Archie said.

“Bye,” said Jughead and Betty in unison as Archie and Veronica left.

Jughead turned to his blonde beauty and watched her as she aimlessly started prodding the bottom of her vanilla milkshake with her straw. Something was playing on her mind, he knew it since he picked her up from work earlier.

Jughead coughed in aim to draw Betty away from her thoughts, “So how was work today?”

Betty shrugged as she turned to Jughead, running her fingers through her ponytail, “It was okay. How’s your novel coming along?”

“Slowly,” Jughead grinned which made Betty grin back at him and roll her eyes.

Jughead swallowed, “Sooo…is there any further lead with Archie’s case?”

Betty sighed in exasperation as her back thudded against the seat, “No. Whenever we think we’re getting somewhere or whenever I think of something that might be useful, it always falls back on us or there’s a lead back to Archie.” Betty looked down sadly, “It just seems never ending and it’s so draining.”

Jughead tilted Betty’s chin up with his index finger so she would look at him, “You’re doing the best you can, Betts. That’s all you can do. Whatever you’re doing means a lot to all of us, especially Archie.”

Betty smiled timidly before laughing in a scoff, “Do you remember when we said how we wish we could get on your motorcycle and just get as far away from Riverdale as possible? It’s times like these where I wish we took us up on that idea.”

“One day we will,” Jughead promising, looking into Betty’s eyes. “When we graduate, we’ll move away and go to college and after we’ll never come back to Riverdale, we’ll find a place elsewhere, together. We never have to come back if we don’t want to, we can leave all this behind.”

Betty tilted her head to the side and gave a small smile, “Together?”

“Yes,” Jughead stated matter of factly as he took Betty’s hand in his. “As long as you’ll have me. When I asked you whether you’d be the Serpent Queen, for me, that was me committing to you. There’s no one who I’d want to spend my life with. We’re endgame. You’re it for me, Betty Cooper.”

Betty smiled widely as she quickly leaned in and placed a soft kiss on Jughead’s lips, placing her hand on his cheek. When she pulled away, she kept her lips close to his as she spoke in a soft and lingering voice, “There’s nothing that I would want more.”

Jughead smiled as he wrapped his arm firmly round Betty’s waist to hold her in close against him as Betty’s head rested against his shoulder. His thumb was stroking up and down Betty’s shoulder.

“Speaking of you being the Serpent Queen, Miss Cooper,” Jughead grinned. “We still need to make it official, some sort of Coronation as the Brits call it.” He chuckled.

Betty looked at Jughead, “I won’t have to do the Serpent dance will I?!” Betty said warily.

“No,” Jughead confirmed which made Betty sigh with relief. “You only have to do that for me.” He teased with a smirk.

“Jug!” Betty exclaimed aghast as she smacked Jughead across the arm before she started to laugh in astonishment which made Jughead laugh with her.

 

 


	3. The Serpent Queen

There she was a couple of days later. Standing in Jughead’s bedroom in the Jones trailer, Betty observed her reflection in the mirror. Today was the day that she was going to be announced to the entire Serpent community that she, Betty Cooper, is the new Serpent Queen. 

“What do you think, cousin?” Cheryl asked with a squeal, her cherry red lips dancing into a sweet smile as she sat beside Toni on the bed behind her.

Betty had allowed Cheryl to do her makeup as she always admired how Cheryl does it, but wouldn’t want to have a bold look every day unlike her dear cousin. At Betty’s request, Cheryl had done a subtle smoky effect on her with the use of highlighter and blusher on her cheek bones to help emphasise her facial features. To finish, Cheryl had put a dark nude pink on Betty’s lips as red was never really her colour. Red was always Polly’s colour, Betty recalled her mother saying to her. Betty’s blonde hair was also down with light bouncy curls. 

Betty smiled shyly into the mirror as she looked at her outfit. She decided to go for a simple look. She was wearing a light pink crop top with a light blue denim skirt with buttons down the front which stretched to just above the knee. She wore white pumps on her feet. 

“I’ve always been rather envious of your makeup skills Cheryl,” Betty grinned as she turned around to face the two girls. She looked down at her body, “You sure this is okay?”  
“You look great!” Toni praised, “We don’t expect you to wear some big frumpy ballgown.” She added with a smirk.

Betty smiled as she looked back at herself in the mirror. She still couldn’t believe what she was doing. Not long ago, she was against the Serpents and thought they were nothing but trouble, but her opinion changed when Jughead ended up joining and it opened her eyes that they weren’t so bad after all and in a way, they were pretty much victims too.   
If someone told her a year ago that she was about to become the Serpent Queen, she would have been deeply offended and would almost have ripped that someone’s head off and probably would have made the crescents within the palms of her hands deeper. Now that this is happening and Jughead had asked her, she felt honored and privileged and she promised one thing to herself. She wouldn’t abandon her Serpents like her mum did.

“I think I’m ready,” she said, confidently. 

Cheryl and Toni smiled at her before they sprung themselves off the bed hand in hand and followed Betty out of the trailer. 

Betty’s eyes wandered round the trailer park. Everyone was gathered by the Riverbank which was now the new location for Serpent meetings. Betty took a deep breath as she walked over with Cheryl and Toni who were wearing their Serpent jackets proudly. Her eyes found Jughead from a distance, sitting up a bench table drinking beer with Sweet Pea and Fangs and FP was talking with them. 

A smile flashed upon Betty’s lips as soon as she saw Jughead and started to walk towards him with slight determination. 

FP looked up and noticed Betty coming towards the ground and tapped Jughead on the shoulder and whispered something to him to make Jughead turn around and face Betty. He smiled charmingly and he got up out of his seat and made his way over to the wooden platform.

“Serpents, may I have your attention please,” Jughead called loudly. 

Toni went up to Jughead and pulled a fresh black leather jacket out of a bag that a fellow Serpent had been looking after for her. When she returned to Cheryl, the two of them looked towards Betty and smiled encouragingly at her. Betty started feel butterflies bounce about in her tummy in anticipation. This was it. She was about to become an official Serpent. Not just a Serpent, but the queen. 

Betty gulped as she watched every Serpent look Jughead’s way.

“I have an announcement to make,” Jughead spoke. “As you know, my father handed the mantel down to me,” he grinned cheekily as a few cheers awakened. He looked directly at Betty, “And as it goes, I guess a King needs a Queen by his side to tame him.” He chuckled and then looked at Betty with a soft smile on his lips. “Betty, could you please join me.”

Jughead’s eyes stayed locked onto Betty’s as he extended his arm and held his hand out towards her. Taking a deep breath, Betty walked towards the platform and gripped Jughead’s hand as he pulled her up.

“Please note that this isn’t because Betty’s my girlfriend, well it’s partly why but ever since I joined the Serpents, she has stuck by me despite my attempts of trying to push her away, Betty has always been there, supporting me,” Jughead looked at Betty fondly, his eyes full of love and admiration. Betty felt like her heart could burst. She couldn’t believe how he was standing by her side and saying all this in public, not seeming to care what this might do to his reputation. Betty swallowed the lump in her throat and smiled at Jughead.   
“Supporting us,” Jughead continued as he turned to the crowd. “Even though Betty wasn’t one of us, she was helping us, investigating for our benefits when she didn’t need to, but she did. For us. And I wouldn’t want anyone else by my side and helping me run the Serpents.”  
Jughead looked at Betty lovingly. Betty had to fight every urge to not well up and ball like a baby in front of the entire Serpent community. Jughead opened up the new jacket that he was holding and held it out open behind Betty. Looking over her shoulder, Betty smiled at Jughead before turning back round and putting her arms through the jacket arms. Betty could feel her heart thumping out of her chest as she watched the jacket fit perfectly like a glove.

“Serpents, meet your queen!” Jughead boomed gleefully behind her. 

The Serpents started cheering loudly and stood up in applause for their new Queen which made Betty’s cheeks flush a deeper pink than the blusher she had on. She bit her lip and smiled as she looked towards the congregation of the entire Serpent community.

Betty felt herself being turned around by Jughead as he gently held her arm. With no hesitation what so ever, Jughead put his hands on her cheeks and started to kiss her passionately which sent everyone wild as they watched their King kissed their Queen. The perfect match. Jughead pulled away, leaving Betty slightly breathless.  
“My queen,” Jughead murmured against her lips.  
Betty grinned and licked her lips before kissing Jughead one last time.   
Jughead grabbed hold of Betty’s hand and turned them to face the crowd with their arms stretched between them as they remained holding hands.  
“Betty, what is the final rule of the Serpents,” Jughead smirked.  
Betty returned the smirk as she faced the crowd. “In unity, there is strength!” Betty hollered loudly.  
“In unity, there is strength!” The Serpents repeated loudly as Jughead raised his and Betty’s entwined hands in the air.

 

The skies were starting to get dimmer as the evening sun was starting to set along the Riverbank. For the first time in a while, Betty felt at peace as she looked up at the sky with a small smile on her face as she was sitting on the grass near the river as many of the Serpents were starting to close in for the evening therefore Betty thought that she would take some time out for herself.   
“So how does it feel to be queen?”  
Betty’s head turned to the side as she saw Toni sit beside her with a friendly smile etched on her face.  
“Strange,” Betty giggled. “But a good strange if you know what I mean.”  
“Yeah, kind of,” Toni grinned. “I’m glad that Jughead has someone like you fighting by his side.”  
Betty scoffed, “Personally, I think I’m the lucky one. With all the crap that I’ve had to deal with, Jughead has been a breath of fresh air. He’s been so supportive and what I have needed.”  
Toni smiled sympathetically, knowing how much Jughead and Betty need each other to protect them from the outside world.  
“I actually wanted to talk to you,” said Betty hesitantly as she started picking at the grass in front of her. When she looked up, she noticed Toni looking at her, waiting to continue. “I wanted to kind of apologise for becoming queen. I know that the Serpents run in your blood and it’s all you’ve known and I feel bad because I feel like I’m sort of trespassing and not really worthy.”  
“Hey,” Toni touched Betty’s arm reassuringly. “You don’t need to be sorry babe. You’re a great person, you supported us when you didn’t have to and stood by us. Also, Serpent is in your blood. Even though she’s not our favourite person on the list, but your mum was the Serpent Queen once right? That runs in the family. Our new king is the son of our old king and the new queen is the daughter of our old queen and their offspring fell in love, I’d say that’s the perfect love story.”  
Betty laughed just as she heard Jughead speak as he came and sat beside Betty.  
“There you are,” he said, his knees propped up with his arms wrapped around them.   
“I’ll leave you two to it,” Toni said quietly as she scrambled up and walked away.  
“Are you okay?” Jughead asked.   
“Yeah I’m good,” Betty nodded. “It’s just been a long day,” Betty let out a sigh as she rested her head on Jughead’s shoulder.  
“You know, we could leave this lot and head back to the trailer,” Jughead hinted suggestively, planting a kiss on the top of Betty’s head as he wrapped his arm around her waist.  
Betty giggled as she looked up at her beanie headed boyfriend and pecked his lips.   
“I actually have a surprise for you,” Betty murmured she rubbed a part of the front of Jughead’s leather jacket between her two fingers.   
“Oh yeah?” Jughead raised his eyebrow, smirking.  
Betty bit her lip as she nodded her head slowly. “Give me 15 minutes and meet me back at your trailer?” She suggested flirtatiously.  
“Okay,” Jughead agreed as he jumped up on his two feet and held his hand out for Betty to help her stand up.   
Once Betty stood up, she didn’t say another word to Jughead as she started to walk away from him. When she looked over her shoulder, she found Jughead staring after her. She looked at him longingly with lust hidden within her greenorbs before turning her head back round and continuing her walk to Jughead’s trailer. Jughead was watching Betty walk away slowly shaking his head and smiling to himself, always wondering how he managed to sweep a girl like Betty Cooper off her feet and win her heart.

 

 

Jughead smirked as he opened the trailer twenty minutes later, deciding to allow Betty an additional five minutes to prepare for whatever this surprise is. Whatever it was, he knew it was going to be fun. He quickly closed the door behind him.  
“Betts,” he called out, the echo of his voice seeping through the trailer walls.  
“There you are,” Betty said sweetly. “I wondered what was taking you so long.” 

And suddenly there she was. Walking out of Jughead’s bedroom and through the kitchen, she leant against the doorway to the small living room, her arm going up the frame.  
Jughead’s mouth instantly stood agape at the sight of her. She was wearing a silk red corset with thin red straps with matching thin material panties which exposed Betty’s skin apart from the genital area. She was also wearing black stockings with black lace at the top and to match, she was wearing a black pair of high heels. Jughead had never seen her in red before, she always went for black and he thought it looked incredibly sexy on her. 

“What’s all this?” Jughead gulped. He could feel his penis starting to twitch in his jeans, already starting to feel uncomfortable.  
Betty acted like she was thinking before she looked directly at Jughead, her green eyes burning into his blue pools.   
“I was just wondering how red would look on me really,” Betty responded innocently.  
“Really?” Jughead grinned. When Betty nodded with an “mhm” escaping her lips. “You want to know what I think?” He asked as he walked slowly towards her.  
Betty nodded again, taking a gulp as Jughead was edging closer to her. She watched closely as Jughead gradually got closer to her.  
“I think you’re the most beautiful woman that I have ever met,” Jughead said sincerely, not being able to draw his eyes away from Betty.   
Betty could feel her cheeks heat up slightly and her breath start to hitch as she felt Jughead’s hand cup her cheek, his thumb stroking it gently. She leaned into his touch and could feel his breath lingering on her face.

Betty looked up and met Jughead’s beautiful blue eyes and watched in slow motion as Jughead leant down and placed a hard and wet passionate kiss onto her lips. Betty gasped as she grabbed the collar of his leather jacket and pulled him closer to her.   
Their lips kept crashing together as they met in a heated passionate kiss filled with hunger. Eventually, Betty’s arms moved around Jughead’s neck as she moaned softly, enjoying the kiss, enjoying the feel of Jughead’s lips against hers and the ways that they kiss. Jughead’s hands slowly moved down the side of Betty’s body, savouring the feel of the shape of her body and how all her curves were in the right place. She was perfect.   
Jughead’s arms eventually curved round Betty’s waist and gripped her gently as he lifted her. Betty giggled against Jughead’s lips as her legs hooked around his hips like a magnet. Jughead and Betty’s mouths opened wider as they continued to collide together and began to prod each other’s tongues together, both fighting for dominance, however Betty had other ideas.  
Betty’s lips detached from Jughead’s, but her face remained barely inches apart from Jughead’s as she looked at him breathless, in a daze as Jughead’s eyes met hers.  
“Tonight, you’re in control,” Betty told him in almost a whisper.

Jughead raised his eyebrow and smirked. His lips met Betty’s in a passionate kiss as he briskly walked into the kitchen and placed Betty onto the worktop. Both of them started to reminisce when they were last doing activities on this worktop and prayed that this time, they would not get interrupted.   
Jughead immediately planted himself in between Betty’s legs and grabbed her face as he embraced their everlasting and intimate kiss. Betty grabbed the top collar of Jughead’s leather jacket and started to tug the jacket off him desperately, whimpering against his lips. Jughead shuffled out of the jacket, allowing it to drop onto the floor. Right now, he had no respect for the Serpents. Tonight, he only had respect for the Queen. 

Jughead pulled away from Betty’s lips and lunged for her neck as he sucked, bit and kissed her neck causing Betty to fling her head back in pleasure. Her fingers threaded through Jughead’s black locks. She started to feel goose bumps as she felt Jughead’s fingers touch the thin red strap of her corset and started to move it down her arm. Jughead’s face moved down to the cleavage and he started kissing down there which made Betty moan a little louder at the feel of Jughead’s lips. Betty’s legs curled round Jughead’s legs and he growled as she used her legs to pull him closer towards her. 

Jughead’s finger moved down to Betty’s underwear and could instantly feel her wetness. All because of him. Jughead smirked a little as he travelled back up Betty’s neck, kissing it, feeling a sense of pride that he made her feel that way. She was his and he was hers. Betty’s breath hitched as she felt Jughead’s fingers push past the underwear and glided down her clit and eased their way into her. Betty started to moan and her legs start to tremble the further Jughead’s fingers went in and curled inside her and starting to pound. Betty reached out to touch Jughead and pouted slightly as she felt that he still had his ‘S’ t-shirt on. Betty’s hands moved down to the bottom of Jughead’s t-shirt and started to pull it up. Jughead lifted his arms up, Betty gasping at the sudden loss of contact inside her but pulled Jughead’s top over him anyway and slinging it to the side. Betty smiled as she grabbed Jughead’s face and brought it closer to hers and she started to kiss him, wanting him close to her, because Jughead is what she needed, and she knew that she would always need him. 

Betty gasped in surprise as Jughead pushed his fingers back inside her and continued his previous activities. Jughead took the opportunity when Betty opened her mouth against his to slip his tongue inside Betty’s mouth, meeting her tongue in the process and starting to dance. Betty moaned as she kissed Jughead as Jughead continued to pump his fingers inside her and she moaned louder as she felt a wave of pleasure when Jughead used his thumb to rub her clit. 

Betty felt the pleasure increase and she moved her head back further which led her to bang her head against the kitchen cupboard. Jughead immediately stopped what he was doing and looked up concerned.

“Are you okay?” He asked.  
“Ow,” Betty giggled rubbing the back of her head.  
Jughead chuckled with her. “Maybe we should go somewhere more comfortable,” he suggested.  
“I was quite happy here,” Betty grinned.

Jughead kissed Betty on the lips once before pulling away and keeping his face close to hers. “Bedroom,” he ordered huskily.

Betty squealed as Jughead picked her up bridal style and laughed as he carried her into his bedroom and laid her down gently on the bed. Betty giggled as she watched Jughead turn around to lock the door whilst crawling up the bed. When Jughead turned back round, there was a dark lust in his eyes. He smirked in which Betty mirrored as Jughead slowly walked over to the bed. He toed off his shoes before crawling onto the bed and over to Betty like a lion hunting for his prey.

Betty felt like she could not tear her eyes away from Jughead’s as she got sucked into his fascinating blue eyes. She suddenly felt the room go hot. She felt like everything was going in slow motion as her breath hitched and she saw Jughead’s lips move closer to hers and the further he leant towards her, the further Betty seemed to go down on the bed. Betty’s hands reached up and laced through Jughead’s beautiful dark locks as they clasped each other’s lips in an instant passionate kiss. 

It was like they had no control. They couldn’t stop themselves. They were just two randy teenagers. Betty’s legs hooked around Jughead’s waist and her hands started to claw at Jughead’s bare back. Jughead groaned in the kiss as he bit Betty’s bottom lip. Betty gasped which allowed Jughead to slip his tongue into her mouth and their tongues collided. Both were moaning as Jughead started to grind himself against Betty. Betty could feel his length against her and started to whimper when she felt Jughead slip his fingers underneath the thin pantie material and slipped inside her. She moaned loudly and bucked her hips against his fingers. Jughead smirked against Betty’s lips, she was now dripping for him.

“Juggie,” Betty whimpered against Jughead’s lips and kissed him. She needed him now. She didn’t care how, she just needed him to take her.  
“I’m here baby,” Jughead responded as he felt Betty’s legs tremble. Jughead moved his face away from Betty to look into her eyes. “Do you really want me to be in control? Are you sure?”  
Betty’s lips twitched into a grin, “Yes.”  
Jughead’s smirk got wider as he moved away from Betty and hooked his fingers at the ends of her underwear and started to pull it down her long legs. Jughead looked up at Betty, the blonde beauty that was laying in front of him. He then looked down in between her legs and put his head in between as he licked her clit and inserted his tongue into her which caused Betty to wail in pleasure. Jughead started to rub his thumb on her clit which made Betty moan even more. They hadn’t even gone all the way yet and Betty already felt that she could see stars coming in front of her eyes. When she felt herself coming close and Jughead knew that. He stopped and moved away.   
Betty instantly looked at Jughead. “Don’t stop,” she gasped.

Jughead raised his eyebrow cockily, “I’m in control, remember?” 

Betty pouted as she laid back down on the bed. She watched as Jughead jumped off the bed and started to undo his jeans.

“The condoms are in my top drawer,” he said as his eyes diverted to his bedside drawer whilst continuing to undress his bottom half.   
Betty shifted towards Jughead’s bedside drawer and pulled out the box of condoms, retrieving one. When Betty looked over at Jughead, he was completely naked and was joining Betty on the bed again.  
“All yours,” Betty grinned as she handed him the condom. She started to stroke his penis and a groan escaped Jughead’s lips.  
Betty exhaled as she watched Jughead put the condom on his erect length. Jughead leaned down and started to kiss Betty passionately before guiding his penis into her.   
“This is going to be hard and fast,” Jughead murmured against Betty’s lips.  
“I like hard and fast,” Betty said flirtatiously. 

This spurred Jughead on as he pounded inside Betty. Betty moaned as she hooked her legs around Jughead’s once more. When Betty went to reach for Jughead, Jughead immediately grabbed her hands and placed them above her head with his hand keeping them there. Betty groaned as she looked at Jughead who had a dark mysterious glint in his eye as he thrusted inside Betty. Betty moaned as Jughead continued to thrust, getting harder and deeper each time. Betty bucked her hips and clashed them with Jughead and kept in rhythm as they bashed their hips against each other’s. Jughead managed to get faster each time and between each kiss, they were both moaning in pleasure against each other’s lips. 

Jughead panted as he moved away from Betty’s lips and attached them to Betty’s neck as he attacked it. Betty’s eyes rolled to the back of her head.

“Jug,” Betty continued to moan loudly.   
Jughead was moaning against Betty’s lips as he continued to thrust. After a while, he felt like he couldn’t contain himself any longer and could feel Betty start to tighten around him.   
“Juggie,” Betty panted. She was getting so close.  
“I’ve got you baby,” Jughead responded as he reached down and started to rub on Betty’s clit to spur her on. Betty could feel herself get tighter.  
“Jughead,” Betty whimpered as her eyes rolled to the back of her head and was almost seeing fireworks.  
“Come with me,” Jughead whispered in demand and kissed Betty’s lips once. He physically couldn’t hold on any longer. 

Betty didn’t need telling twice. In a matter of seconds, Betty screamed in pleasure, repeating Jughead’s name constantly as she exploded around him. Jughead quickly followed as he moaned loudly against Betty’s neck as he felt himself pour out.

“Betts,” Jughead moaned in pleasure, panting.

Once they had finished, Jughead stayed inside Betty and laid slightly on top of her as they both caught their breath again, both in a blissful oblivion. 

Jughead looked up at Betty and kissed her before slipping out of her and rolling off, laying on his back and looking up at the ceiling, panting. He removed the condom and tied it in a knot before chucking it in the bin. Betty continued to lay there in silence, trying to catch her breath.  
“You okay?” Jughead asked concerned as he extended his arm towards Betty.  
Betty turned to Jughead and smiled, “Never better.”   
Jughead smiled and kissed her as she shuffled into his open arms. Betty lay her head on his chest and fastened her arm round his waist. Jughead’s hand moved up to Betty’s now messed up hair and placed a kiss on the top of her head whilst stroking her hair.   
“I don’t want to leave,” Betty sighed sadly.  
“Then don’t,” Jughead responded simply. Betty looked up to meet his eyes. “Stay the night.”  
“Okay,” Betty gave a small smile.   
“Then I can make love to you all night,” Jughead said huskily as he pulled Betty closer to him and dived towards her neck and started biting and sucking. A moan escaped Betty’s lips and she automatically tilted her head back, allowing Jughead further access.  
“Wait, wait, wait,” Betty said quickly, placing a hand to Jughead’s chest and pushing him back slightly.  
Jughead looked up at Betty with a worried look on his face, “What is it?”  
“Before we can do anything, I think I need to shower,” Betty sat up and swung her legs over the bed.  
“Okay babe,” Jughead simply said.

Betty got up and walked over to the bedroom door and opened it. Once the door was open, she untied the corset and shrugged it off, allowing it to fall gracefully by her feet on the floor. Betty looked over her shoulder to find Jughead looked at her intensely.  
Betty flashed a flirtatious smile, “You can take that as an invitation to join me.”  
Betty walked out of the room. Jughead followed Betty’s footsteps with a smirk before jumping off the bed and quickly following Betty, closing the bathroom door behind them. 

 

 

Betty’s eyes slowly opened. She smiled once she had adjusted to her surroundings as she faced Jughead. He was fast asleep and was lying on his front, the duvet draped just round his waist and his hands under his pillow. His lips were slightly parted and was snoring softly.   
They ended up fucking all night before sleep overcame them in the early hours of the morning. They ended up staying in the shower for about an hour before retreating to Jughead’s room for the rest of the night. Muffled giggles under the duvet could be heard when FP came home and ranted about how the hot water had ran out. In the early hours when exhaustion was fast approaching, Betty laughed when Jughead joked how he’ll have to buy some more condoms as he was suddenly becoming very low.   
Betty smiled as she pushed the loose black curl away from Jughead’s face.  
She thanked her lucky stars that she found Jughead in a new light. They had known each other since they were kids but she was always fawning over Archie and only noticed Jughead in sophomore year. She was glad that fate led her to Jughead instead of Archie as no one understands her like he did and accepted her flaws the way that he did.   
Her eyes flicked to the Serpent tattoo that was on his arm and she stroked it softly. Since the stuff that had occurred with the Black Hood, they had grown stronger than ever and her heart burst every time whenever she thought about Jughead asking her to be his Queen in the Serpents. He wanted to go on this journey wherever it led him with her by his side.   
Betty couldn’t be more thrilled to join this new chapter in Jughead’s life. The day before she was welcomed by the Serpents as one of their own and as one of their leaders. Looking over at the clock, she realised it was a reasonable time in the morning. She sighed. She needed to do something today.   
She looked over at Jughead and kissed his cheek before quietly attempting to scramble out of bed.   
“Where are you going?” Jughead said groggily, opening his eyes. “Come back to bed.” He commanded, reaching his arm towards Betty.  
Betty turned around to face Jughead. His morning voice was so sexy.   
“Go back to sleep Jug,” she said softly. “I’ll see you later.”  
“More like Mr Jones will see you now,” Jughead quipped, smirking. Betty’s face dropped in which Jughead took the opportunity to grab Betty and pull her towards him again. Betty squealed and burst out laughing.  
“Since when did you read Fifty Shades?” Betty enquired with a laugh ringing in her voice.   
Jughead shrugged, “I read books and since everyone was raving about it, I thought why not. I could only get through the first half though,” he cringed.  
Betty giggled and kissed his lips, “I’m sorry baby but I really have to go. I’ve got to go and do something.”  
“What is it? Is it not something that can wait?” Jughead raised his eyebrow, curious.  
“No Jug,” Betty responded. “I’ll call you later though. My mum is out at this meeting that Polly organised with the Farm this evening so I’ve got the house to myself. We could go to Pops for dinner and go back to mine,” she suggested.  
“You had me at Pops,” Jughead smirked, all his curiosities of what Betty needed to do gone for now. Jughead kissed her again before releasing Betty. Jughead watched as Betty got dressed.  
“Last night was amazing,” he said with a happy sigh.  
Betty looked at Jughead and smiled warmly, “Yeah, it was pretty good. We should do it again. I’m sure if we’re very sneaky and I lock the door, I can keep you in my room for the night.”  
Jughead raised his eyebrow, “You holding me hostage Cooper?” He teased.  
Betty giggled and leant over the bed to kiss his lips.   
“I’ll call you later,” Betty said before leaving the room to find FP sitting in the living room reading a newspaper. FP looked up and smiled knowingly at Betty.   
“Good morning Betty,” FP greeted.  
Betty blushed furiously, “Good morning Mr Jones. I’m sorry, I have to go, got to be somewhere.” She started to ramble before letting out a sigh and started to run her hand through her hair awkwardly, “Look, can you not tell my mom about this?” It’s not like FP and Alice talked to each other anyway but still.   
FP winked, “Mom’s the word.”  
Betty smiled appreciatively, “See you.”

Betty opened the door and walked out, hearing FP bidding goodbye in the background. She closed the front door behind her and walked down the trailer steps. She gulped and looked at her surroundings of the trailer park as she left it behind for the morning. 

 

 

Betty took a deep breath as she looked up at her surroundings. She had arrived at her destination as she stood in front of Thistlehouse. She knocked on the door and stood waiting anxiously for someone to answer. She heard footsteps coming towards the door to be greeted by Cheryl.

“Good morning cousin,” Cheryl smiled sweetly. “What brings you here?”  
“Erm, is Toni here?” Betty asked nervously. Since Hiram Lodge invaded the Southside, Toni had moved in with Cheryl.  
“Yes she is, come in,” Cheryl offered, opening the door wider, allowing Betty to step inside. Betty watched as Cheryl closed the door behind her.  
“TT!” Cheryl walked to the bottom of the stairs and called out, “Cousin Betty is here.”

Within a few seconds, Toni came down the stairs and smiled at the sight of Betty.  
“Hey Betty,” Toni greeted as she came face to face with her, “Is everything okay?”

Betty looked down nervously before looking back up at Toni again, “I need your help.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my first Betty/Jughead story. Any feedback would be great, I would love to know what you all think. Would you like me to continue this story?


End file.
